opmonsterlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmangler
Legend Water Nightmangler has been haunting the sea for decades now, and hasn't yet been stopped. Every attempt at killing him has failed. He has survived poison, underwater mines, magic... the list goes on and on and on. Oh, and if that wasn't enough, he can live on the land. So, don't feel safe on land, my friend! He is the coldest of the Element Hunters. New things: '-Drowned: '''Monster loses 15% of health. Accuracy and Power are reduced by 35% '''Deep Wound -' Monster loses 10% of its health each turn for 4 turns. '-Has 200 stamina' Books: Sea Relics: '''Trap, Mask '''Default Skills: Giant Bite: Deals 35 Physical damage. May make target Bleed (14 S) Waterfall: Deals 40 Water damage. (14 S) Skill Group 1: Cruel Bites: Deals 40 Special damage. May make target Bleed. Gains 1 extra turn (20 S) (2 C) Wave: Deals 30 Water damage to all enemies. May Drown all targets. (24 S) (2 C) Boiling Water: Deals 35 Water damage. May Burn target. (20 S) (1 C) Skill Group 2: Dark Water.: Deals 35 Water damage to all enemies. May Blind and Drown all targets. (30 S) (3 C) Water Shield: Applies a 50% Shield to all allies. Gives Freeze Immunity to all allies. Cold Strike: Deals 45 Special damage. May Freeze target. (25 S) (1 C) Skill Group 3: There's no fire!: Deals 50 Water damage to all enemies. Removes 50% of stamina from all hostile Fire monsters. (33 S) (2 C) Deep Water: Deals 45 Water damage to all enemies. May Freeze, Drown and Blind all targets. (35 S) (3 C) Earth-Shaking Bite: Deals 70 Special damage to an enemy. 50% chance to Stun target. (40 S) (0 C) Skill Group 4 (lvl 105 - 130): Water Torment: Deals 40 Water damage to all enemies. Removes 100% of Stamina from targets. (50 S) (4 C) Piranha Attack: Deals 60 Special damage to all enemies.. Applies Deep Wound to all targets. (50 S) (4 C) Dark Unscrew: Deals 50 Special damage .50% chance to instantly kill target. (30 S) (4 C) Special Skill: Poseidon's Evil Wrath: Deals 95 Water damage to all enemies. Applies Drowning, Blindness, Stun, Freeze Special and Water Weakness to all targets. Also Reduces their power by 50%. How to obtain: During the challenge event, you get to choose which Elemental Hunter you want to obtain by fighting in the dungeon(Nature,Fire,Water,Thunder,Earth,Dark,Light,Metal,Magic). The rules for what monsters to use are: 2 of the weak type and 1 of the strong type. Eg: For Fire, use 2 Nature monsters and 1 Water monster. In the dungeon, there will be 20 total nodes. every 5th level is a boss. Each node contains 6 total legendary monsters of the element you chose, at level 100. The boss will be a legendary monster of that element, but at level 130 (also guarded by 3 monsters at level 115). The 21st level will be the boss fight with The Element Hunter. (at level 130). After deafeating the boss, it will cost 500 gems to unlock the monster. Category:Above_Normal Category:Water Category:Legendary Category:The_Element_Hunters